Sonic in Minecraft
by Josh the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic get's an awesome game, Minecraft, but he gets sucked into the game.  Literally!  And what happens when the mysterious Pandora teams up with Herobrine to kill everyone?  I guess you'll have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a little humor story I thought up. I love Minecraft and sonic so I thought I could put them together in a small little humor one-shot. **

Tails was siting and his workbench fixing up his X-tornado because Sonic had decided to go flying it again. He was sitting at some blueprints thinking of what to do next when he heard a knock at the door. He set his pencil down and grabbed a towel to clean his hands before opening the door to find Sonic.

"Hey there little buddy." Said Sonic in his usual cocky tone.

"Hi Sonic." Said Tails who was a bit tired from working on the X-tornado all day.

"So watcha doing." Asked Sonic as he looked around inside.

"I'm trying to fix the X tornado from last time you flew it Sonic." Said Tails in an irritated tone.

"Hey it's not my fault! The evil tree got me again." Said Sonic.

"Yeah sure, come inside if you want." Said Tails motioning with his hand as he walked inside.

Sonic did a quick double take and could of sworn he saw the tree only a few feet behind him move. Wait, that wasn't there before. Sonic quickly went inside.

"So what brings you here" said Tails as he started to make some lemonade.

"Oh, well Eggman found an epic game called Minecraft." Said Sonic "Normally it costs like twenty bucks but if you use a certain address you can get it free!"

"I don't know about this." Said Tails being the smarter of the two "I don't think we should…"

"Aw come on Tails." Said Sonic as he walked to Tails' computer.

"Fine" said Tails against his better judgment.

"Alright!" said Sonic as he typed in an address before coming to a website it said…

"Congratulations, you got a chance to get Minecraft for FREE! Just hit the download button to start immediately. Sonic clicked the download button when suddenly the screen turned blue.

"Aw sonic you crashed my computer." Said Tails.

"Is it just me or does this seem familiar." Said Sonic as more colors were added and they started to swirl "Oh yeah I remember in Josh's the Fanfiction king when he saw that he got sucked in.

"I still don't know why he gave that up." Said Tails "I mean it was going so well."

Suddenly they started to dissolve into sand which got sucked into the computer screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" They screamed as they both got sucked into the computer.

"Uhh" Groaned Sonic as he woke up to see what was like a beach "Geez what happened last night." Said Sonic before realizing everything was square. The trees, the rocks, even the sand was square. That's when Sonic realized this looked a lot like Minecraft.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic as he looked around.

"Yeah Sonic!" said Tails as he emerged from the water "Woah, Sonic! You look all… blocky, and why is your name hovering above your head?"

"Well Tails I think we've been sucked into Minecraft, because you look kind of blocky too.

"Aw crap, Sonic!" yelled Tails.

Suddenly two more Minecraft figures came up, one looked like a dwarf with an orange beard who had the name "Honeydew" while the other was dressed like a star trek crew member and had the name "Xephos"

"Whoa, who are these guys." Asked Tails.

"I think that's the yogs cast, the best Minecraft players of all time." Said Sonic.

"Aw, you flatter me." Said Honeydew in a British accent.

"I like your skins." Said Xephos also in a British accent "Your sonic and his brother Tails, so how experienced are you at playing Minecraft."

"We've never played it before." Said Tails.

"Oh, well I guess I'll give you the basics." Said Honeydew. "If you want to collect a block then you just hit it like so." Honeydew then started to hit some sand, after a while it disappeared and a floating miniature piece replaced it. Honeydew then walked over it and he held it in his hand.

"Sand is wonderful and all but we need some wood." Said Xephos.

"Well lets go get some." Said Honey dew before charging up the tree's yelling "Follow me!" in different voices all the way up.

"That guy's a little weird" said Tails "I'm not sure if we should…"

It was too late Sonic was already up the hill and running after him.

"Aw crap, I better go get him." Said Tails as he jumped up the hill.

When he found them he saw them punching a bunch of tree's.

"Tails, you've got to try this, you can't feel a thing." Yelled Sonic as he collected another wood block.

Tails reluctantly tried it to find his hand had no feeling at all.

"This world is so peaceful." Said Tails "Look over there, it's a little block sheep."

"Ooh, I'll get it in a minute." Said Honeydew as he made a block with a 3x3 grid on it.

"This is a crafting table you make it by putting four wooden planks together." Explained honeydew as he crafted a wooden sword before running over to kill a sheep.

"Geez, what did you do that for!" yelled Sonic.

"Well, if we get enough wool we can make a bed so we can sleep at night." Said Xephos.

"Oh, well can't we build during the night?" asked Tails.

"I guess if you wan't to die! At night all sorts of monsters come out at night, like skeleton archers, giant spiders, zombies and creepers!" yelled honeydew as he killed his fifth sheep.

"Uh, what's a creeper?" asked Tails.

"Oh, uh…" stammered Xephos "There like these green long things that have four legs."

"Sound's cute." Said Tails "I just want to hug one."

"You can for a few second's before they explode." Said Xephos "Now, Tails can help me get some more wood while Sonic needs to go find a hill."

"Righto." Said Sonic before running away to find a hill.

"So how much time to we have before night." Asked Tails.

"Well, the sun is our clock, since it's in the middle of the sky now that means it's noon, if we don't have a house by nightfall, were as good as dead.

After that little "Pep Talk" Tails hit the tree's a bit faster.

**AN: *Gasp* will the Sonic bro's and yogscast survive the first night? Will anyone even read this story? Why am I asking so many questions no one cares to hear? Why do I sound like a gameshow narrator? Find out next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime, Dr. Eggman was watching the whole thing on a screen.

"Yes, finally I can destroy that pesky hedgehog and his yellow friend, along with the yogscast who were always better at Minecraft than me!" laughed Eggman to no one in particular "But the yogscast are pros, putting the difficulty on hard won't stop them. I know, I'll plant a virus."

With that he typed away at his keyboard naming the virus "Pandora" before getting to the screen where he needed to design what the character looks like.

He scanned pictures on his computer, the first one he saw was one of Cosmo, so he changed the color, changed the clothes a bit before placing evil eyes on her and submitting.

"Let's see them get through that." Said Eggman very satisfied with himself. "Let's give her asome chests with all the stuff she'll ever need, and boom."

Meanwhile, back at Minecraftia…

I've found one!" yelled Sonic running back to where Tails, Honeydew, and Xephos had collected some wool and wood.

They all followed Sonic to this magnificent cave that was really big.

"It looks just like our old yogcave." Said Honeydew mining some rock with a pickaxe.

"It sure does, remember when you stepped on that TNT trap?" laughed Xephos.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Honeydew.

"So what now?" asked Tails?

"Well, first we need to light up the cave with torches and block it off so no monsters can get in it." Said Xephos placing dirt blocks covering a wall.

"Here are some torches," said Honeydew throwing 5 to Sonic and Tails.

Soon, the yogscast and the sonic hero's were on other sides of the cave.

"This is so weird." Whispered, Xephos, "How did these people get on our private server?"

"This is so weird?" whispered Tails "How did we get here and who are those guys?"

"It's obviously, Eggman related," said Sonic "But these guys are our only chance, after all we have no idea how to play the game, so without them were as good as dead."

"… wow Sonic, that's probably the most intelligent thing youv said in your life." Said Tails.

"Thanks!" said Sonic excited.

In the meantime… on the other side of minecraftia…

A blocky purple seedrian was talking to another blocky man that looked exactly like the default skin, but with white eyes.

(For those who have never played Minecraft, the default skin is a really tan man with brown hair and a green t-shirt and and blue jeans.)

"So, Herobrine, it's good to finally meet you." Said the seedrian.

"Good to finally meet you to Pandora," said Herobrine.

"I know we share a common interest, I want Sonic and Tails gone, you want Honeydew and Xephos dead. You can help me." Said Pandora.

"The question is, how can you help me, I can do anything!" said Herobrine.

"Exactly, everything except one thing, and that is make a block appear before your very eyes." said Pandora before waving her hand causing a small screen to appear, she then typed on it for a bit and a diamond ore block appeared behind her.

Herobrine rushed over to mine it and stared in awe.

"You've made your point, but what is it you need from me?" asked Herobrine.

"Simple, I come from a place with things that fly, things that roll, without cheat commands. I need you to help make these things to destroy those pesky players."

Herobrine thought for a moment before shaking her hand.

"I agree to your conditions, I hope this plan works, because the players don't now it but I've modified the game, if you die, you die in real life as well, if you succeed, I will do this for every Minecraft in the world. And that includes you, all I have to do is attack and your dead, but I prefer to not kill directly, that will be your job." Explained Herobrine.

"I understand completely," said Pandora "Now why don't we start to build now, I have the materials here."


End file.
